


Fever's Fucking Running.

by kotabear24



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: D/s, F/F, Face-Sitting, Genderswap, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotabear24/pseuds/kotabear24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a <i>wonderful</i> dream I had a few nights ago;)<br/>Title by 'Ride' by Somo. Great stuff. </p>
<p>Basically, punk!girl!Louis gets flower!girl!Harry a pretty present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever's Fucking Running.

Harry smiles and slides her fingers through Louis’ mermaid hair as Louis’ tongue traced a circle on the roof of her mouth before smiling and leaning their foreheads together. 

“You kill me,” Louis whispers, laughing through puffs of air out her nose.

Harry rolls her eyes and keeps her hands in Louis’ hair. Louis always poked fun at Harry for how much she liked Louis’ hair – ombre’d from a bright blue to an icy-light blue down at the tips, straightened casually so it flowed through Harry’s fingers without a single snag. “It’s so soft,” Harry defends half-heartedly, as usual, and Louis rolls her eyes before kissing her again. 

“So’s yours,” she challenges, and then Harry has Louis’ fingers pulling on her curls and letting them go, watching them bounce with spring. After months and months of deliberation, Harry had let Louis dye the tips of her hair a soft, feminine pink. It was the riskiest thing Harry’d ever done (by far), but she found she liked it, letting the flowers in her flower crowns stay mostly pink to bring the dye out, because Louis loves it so much and it makes Harry feel – kind of bad ass, for once.

Because that’s Louis’ job – to be the bad ass one, with her tattoos and piercings and mermaid hair and her combat boots and endless rings – but sometimes, it feels cool to be a tiny bit bad ass. Harry, with her sweet sundresses and legging’d outfits, flower crowns and the light, nude, and pink shades of makeup – she just doesn’t feel bad ass very often. 

“I got you a present, princess,” Louis says quietly, and her voice is different enough that Harry freezes, instantly paying attention. Louis makes a satisfied noise at Harry’s change, and steps back after a kiss to pat her cheek. “No peeking, alright?” She says, and Harry doesn’t answer because Louis isn’t waiting for one: “You can take your clothes off. Slowly.”

Harry blushes down at the floor as she brings her hands to the bodice of her dress, unhooking the little snaps in front of her chest. She hears Louis rifling around in the drawer and possibly under the bed, and her instincts scream at her to look, but she wants to be good for Louis, so she slides her shoulder straps from her shoulders, letting the dress fall to her feet, and reaches back to get her bra off. 

Hearing the sound of clothes hitting the floor, Harry slowly slides down her panties, biting her lip a bit because even though she’s belonged to Louis for nearly a year, she’d never been with anyone else and being so openly exposed, stripping off to nakedness, still makes her stomach quiver with some nerves. 

“You always look so beautiful, princess,” Louis says, almost reverence in her voice, and Harry bites her lip because Louis always knows just what she needs. “Can you touch yourself for me? Right there, please?” 

Harry smiles a little and slides her middle finger between her breasts, knowing how much Louis likes them, and down her pale tummy on a slow path, and she hears some unfamiliar sounds but trusts Louis enough as she teases her finger in a circle over her pubic bone, feather-light enough to make her shiver. 

“Wanna come here and kiss me?” Louis asks, and Harry smiles and nods, but Louis speaks up before Harry looks at her. “No peeking, still,” she says, so Harry keeps her eyes on her feet, noting the edge of the bed and the nightstand before she reaches for the mattress. 

Louis grabs her hand and pulls her, grabbing Harry’s hips to guide her to straddling her stomach – already bare. Louis must have taken her clothes off, then, while Harry was stripping, too. She knows Louis can feel how wet she is, can’t help but grind a tiny bit onto Louis’ tummy, and knows Louis can feel her on her skin. 

But then Harry’s got a hand in her hair, tightening into a fist by her scalp and gently pulling her down into the sweetest, softest kiss. Harry braces her hands on either side of Louis’ head on the mattress as she licks the side of Louis’ tongue. Her breath hitches when Louis’ teeth scrape her bottom lip, and Louis’ hands roam at her back, tickling the knobs of her spine and then gripping her hips to slow Harry’s grinding. 

“Budge up, yeah?” Louis says quietly, and Harry lifts so she’s sitting a little taller on her knees. Louis breaks the kiss so Harry starts kissing her neck, and she gasps quietly when she feels a finger of Louis’ teasing, a slow swipe over her clit and then a light circle around the edge. 

“Quiet, now, quiet,” Louis murmurs, breathing a little sped up by Harry’s attentions to her neck, and Harry nods but sucks a mark into being on Louis’ collarbone when Louis sinks a finger into her. It’s just for teasing, and she tries to swerve her hips a little to get some more friction, but Louis’ other hand grips her hipbone enough to let her know that she wants Harry to be still. 

Harry moans when Louis adds another finger, and she licks up the side of Louis’ neck in apology when Louis ‘ _mm-mm_ ’s at her reproachfully. Harry scrapes her teeth on the underside of Louis’ jaw, licking over after to soothe the skin, when Louis starts pumping her fingers in and out, opening them just a little on the outward pull to stretch her out a little more. Her fingers stroke over her g-spot and her hips buck once before she tries hard to keep herself still, to be good for Louis. 

When Louis adds a third finger, Harry hangs her head over Louis’ shoulder to breathe, the burn unfamiliar to her as Louis rarely used even two fingers, much less _three_. She does her best to breathe and relax, and Louis strokes up her back. 

“Such a good girl, I’m so proud of you. You’re almost ready for your present, okay?” She promises, and Harry nods into her neck, lips latching on to Louis’ earlobe. Louis curls her fingers in and strokes over Harry’s g-spot, and Harry’s knees lock and unlock in response. Louis laughs quietly to herself when Harry starts panting, a whine beginning to make itself known despite Harry’s determination to be good for Louis. 

Harry’s so wet it’s running down her thighs and Louis’ wrist, and she’s clenching desperately around Louis’ fingers. Her eyes snap open and plead with Louis desperately when she feels Louis’ fingers pulling out and not going back in, and Louis looks up at her with fondness as her dry hand strokes Harry’s cheek. 

“Shh, don’t worry so much, princess,” Louis coos at her as she presses her wet fingers to Harry’s mouth. Harry’s eyelashes flutter when she sucks the taste of herself off her girlfriend’s fingers. “I’ll take care of you. Do you want your present now?”

Harry hesitates for some wild reason, but Louis smiles understandingly. “It’s something you’ve specifically told me you wanted; I promise,” she says, rubbing a hand up and down Harry’s back.

Slowly, Harry nods, and Louis grips her hips again, tight enough to shift her around as she wants. She pulls Harry upwards and then pushes her back, and _oh_. Harry’s breath comes out in a breathy exhale as she feels something hard-but-not-too-hard press against her bum, and she looks down at Louis, eyes wide, as she questions if this is what she thinks it is. She feels herself getting even wetter at the thought. 

“You’ve been good, princess,” Louis assures her, nodding, and Harry tingles down to her toes, that she’s been so good for Louis that Louis has done _this_ for her. She loves Louis. Louis is wonderful. “Want to climb on?” Louis asks, and Harry nods eagerly. 

Louis doesn’t let go of Harry’s hips when Harry sits tall and looks at Louis for permission before grabbing Louis’ strap-on cock and sliding it up and into place, eager for the feeling of a cock fucking her. 

“Slowly,” Louis murmurs out suddenly, sounding a little concerned. Her fingers squeeze Harry’s hips. “Go slow, babe; don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

Harry smiles happily, eyes closed, as she circles her hips and sinks an inch, and she gets about halfway before she _needs_ to stop, bending over Louis with her hands gripping her shoulders, gasping because she’s never been so full and it’s _Louis_ filling her up, her Louis, with whom she’s so desperately in love. She’s got her Louis inside her, claiming her and doing what nobody else in the whole world has ever done to her before. 

“Slow it down, princess; we’ve got all night,” Louis says, thumbs rubbing circles into Harry’s hips. Harry nods as she forces herself to relax, and Louis licks a thumb and rubs it hard on Harry’s clit.

Harry cries out at the feeling that jolts through her because _wow_ that was unexpectedly wonderful, and Louis keeps going, murmuring praises and compliments that make Harry blush up to the roots of her hair, and by the time Harry’s fully seated, Louis’ clear-pink dick so deep inside her she felt like she could feel it in her stomach if she pressed down hard enough, she’s squeezing Louis’ shoulders and heaving sobs, each movement making her feel incredible. 

Louis wipes a tear from Harry’s cheek and pushes herself up, arms bracing her up, and kisses Harry. Harry’s breath is ragged and the kiss is messy and probably more work for Louis than it’s worth, but Louis kisses her anyway, sweet and calming so that Harry can slow down enough to breathe evenly. 

When Harry can breathe well enough, Louis breaks the kiss and watches her, concern and love in her face as she scan’s Harry’s eyes, determining how she is. Harry looks bewildered, completely at loss, and Louis smiles a little. “Just move your hips, babe, get used to it.”

Louis stays pushing herself up, and Harry circles her hips on Louis’ lap, mouth falling open as she stares at Louis. She can feel Louis’ cock rubbing at her walls deep inside her, can feel its constant pressure at her g-spot, and she shudders lightly with every move she makes. The base of it presses against her clit so Louis’ thumb doesn’t have to anymore, and with Harry’s circles, she feels like she could come any minute. 

“You look so good, taking my cock, princess,” Louis whispers into her hair, and then bites Harry’s neck. Harry tilts her head back to give Louis more access, her breathing now loud and obnoxious and she’d be embarrassed if she could think about it, but Louis shifts her hips upwards and Harry’s whining, curling back forward again.

Louis lays back down and grabs Harry’s hips, smirking up at her through Harry’s glazed eyes, and holds her in place, just a little lifted up off the cock. She starts thrusting up and the friction sends Harry into a frenzy, panting and gulping air whenever she can. Harry feels wrecked, knows her lips are bitten red, swollen, and raw, knows her hair’s everywhere and her thighs are shaking even though she’s barely exerting energy to help Louis. Her lungs are on fire and her toes are curling and she’s got tears stinging at her eyes and blurring her vision when she falls forward, head tucking into the crook of Louis’ neck with a wordless cry as she comes. The cock feels like it grows as she tightens around it in her orgasm and it almost hurts in a bad way, but Louis’ stopped thrusting and is just letting her cry as she shudders, a sneaky thumb tapping at her clit to make her breath stop sporadically as shocks go through her body, the heat coiling in her stomach unfurling and spreading to the rest of her body. 

Louis turns them over and rolls circles over Harry’s clit as she slides the cock out of her, drops it on the floor, and Harry curls her legs around Louis’ hips, her hands covering her face as she takes big gulps of air while Louis rubs at her arms and kisses her hands and slivers of face that she can reach, singing praise over her for being so good and trying so hard, for looking so beautiful as she came, being the best girl ever. “My _best_ favorite girl, Harry, I’m so proud of you, princess. So proud, you did such a good job, looked so beautiful, can you hear me?”

Harry nods, her hands still covering her face, and Louis pries them away gently, to kiss her. Harry wraps her arms around Louis’ neck, returning the kiss with some kind of desperate fire burning in her veins, and Louis pulls away, keeping Harry’s eyes as she slinks downward, kissing her chest, her belly, her pubic bone. 

“Let me clean you up, princess,” she says sweetly. “You can come one more time, can’t you? Can you come again for me?”

Harry’s not entirely sure, but she knows she’ll try because Louis wants her to, so she nods, and Louis presses her hands to Harry’s inner thighs, spreading them out as far as her flexibility will allow. Harry’s legs are still shaking but Louis’ hands are firm where she’s holding them apart, and Harry focuses on breathing as she feels Louis’ tongue licking up her wet mess that’s everywhere. Harry shudders in anticipation, but Louis’ tongue stays away from her clit at first, cleaning up Harry’s thighs and the creases, sucking light little open-mouthed kisses with her tongue flicking wildly, licking up the taste of Harry that’s even on her lower stomach from how wet she was, how well she was just fucked on that cock. 

Harry’s back arches, trying to get Louis to where she _knows_ Harry wants her, and her hands go to Louis’ hair, pulling it out of the way so she can see Louis’ tongue in action on her pubic bone. “Please,” she whispers to Louis, who stops and looks up at her, pride glowing on her face. 

“Oh, good girl, princess,” she coos seriously, a hand moving from Harry’s thigh to rub at her tummy. “I love your manners; thank you for them,” she adds.

Harry blushes, proud to have impressed Louis, and moans, long and drawn out, when Louis’ tongue slides into her, gently teasing over her sensitive, fucked-out hole. “Sorry,” she gasps, realizing she’d made noise, and tightens her hands in Louis’ hair when she hums.

“It’s alright, you can make noise, now,” she says, smiling, and Harry can’t even answer because Louis ducks down again and starts licking her out thoroughly. 

Harry’s legs shake and her hands clench and unclench in Louis’ hair and her toes curl and her back arches as Louis’ tongue goes crazy inside her, and Harry’s cries get louder and louder until she’s sobbing again as she comes. Louis moans into her and licks up Harry’s new mess, and Harry shakes on the bed, thighs clamping around Louis’ head. 

Harry whines when Louis chuckles against her thighs, her hands coming around Harry’s legs and rubbing her tummy. “Come on, princess,” she says quietly, hands and eyes never leaving Harry.

Harry breathes slowly through her nose and nods, releasing her thighs and letting Louis crawl up her body. Harry’s kissing her when she realizes Louis’ straddling one of her legs and is grinding down on it as she messily kisses Harry’s lips, and Harry breaks the kiss and smiles, breath still coming back to her slowly but surely. 

Harry pats her chest, watching Louis. “C-come’ere,” she mumbles sluggishly. Louis’ eyebrows raise in surprise, but Harry just smiles, hoping Louis will let her do this for her. Louis deserves it, after sex like that for Harry. “Come’ere,” she repeats, and runs her hands around the backs of Louis’ thighs as sh slithers up Harry’s body again.

Louis pushes Harry’s curls out of the way and kneels above her face, and Harry uses her thumbs to spread Louis open as the girl slowly lowers herself. 

“Thank you,” Harry says at the last minute, and Louis sighs happily when Harry’s lips fit around her clit. 

“Good job, princess,” Louis says, fingers sliding through Harry’s curls. Harry looks up at her happily, moans into her and watches Louis’ eyelashes flutter, her mouth falling open. “I’m so proud of you, you’re so good.”


End file.
